Sin ti no se quien soy
by hitsuji shiro
Summary: Él se fue por una razón. Ellos lo buscaron por un motivo. No todo es para siempre, si el motivo por el que se lucha se olvida, Para que seguir buscando?... Al final él regreso y nada ni nadie fue como lo imaginaba. Nada era al igual que antes, especialmente Ella. SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece a Kishimoto, pero la trama de la historia me pertenece^^.

Summary: Él se fue por una razón. Ellos lo buscaron por un motivo. No todo es para siempre, si el motivo por el que se lucha se olvida, Para que seguir buscando?... Al final él regreso y nada ni nadie fue como lo imaginaba. Nada era al igual que antes, especialmente Ella. SASUSAKU

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_._

_._

_ -¿¡Fue su EGOÍSMO!?-_

_Él lo quería ayudar, ella lo quería matar, pero tiempo después... el pasado es algo que se olvida, o guarda, pero ellos especialmente ella, decidieron olvidar, olvidar que lo querían, olvidar que lo extrañaban, pero eso cambio a algo que no supieron explicar, tanto tiempo buscando, tanto tiempo tratando de que regresara y cuando se rindieron fue cuando lo vieron allí junto a... _

Una pelirrosa de 15 años, cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta dejando caer unos cuantos mechones en su rostro, sus ojos eran verde jade, su piel era clara, su cuerpo estaba bien marcado y proporcionado, sus pechos eran grandes y marcados, su cintura era pequeña y sus caderas eran anchas, su cara era afilada y hermosa. Iba vestida con un kimono negro que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo, era de mangas largas, en su cintura tenia obi rosado, en el llevaba una espada, usaba sandalias ninja negras las cuales le llegaban a sus rodillas, un estuche de armas amarrado a su pierna derecha, sus manos estaban vendadas, en su brazo derecho llevaba una banda ninja de konoha.

Esta se encontraba caminando por la aldea junto con un rubio de ojos azules, que iba vestido con un deportivo negro, él era de la misma altura de la chica, este usaba sandalias ninja negras y llevaba la banda de konoha en el medio de la frente.

-Sakura-chan, te puedo preguntar porque últimamente estas distraída, no sera porque estos días estoy más con Hinata-chan que contigo, no?- pregunto el ojijazul preocupado.

-No, no es por eso, es que tengo un mal presentimiento- suspiro -Me alegra que estés más tiempo con tu novia- dijo tratando se sonreí.

-Esta es la primera vez que te veo por lo menos hacer el intento de sonreír desde que... se fue- dijo el rubio agachando la mirada.

-Tranquilo, hicimos bien en dejarlo ir- dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro -Y si tu te sientes mal, imagínate yo que no pude hacer nada el día que se fue, soy una inútil y tampoco lo pude matar, pero ahora de eso es de lo que me arrepiento... de no haberlo hecho- dijo seria.

-Tranquila, el quedo el el pasado, ya entendí de que no lo podemos obligar a nada...- dijo un poco triste

-Que raro de Naruto tomárselo tan bien, estuvo toda su vida obsesionado con Sasuke y ahora no le importa- pensó la pelirrosa desconfiada

-Pero que tu Sakura-chan lo odies no significa que yo también así que si se me llegase a cruzar la oportunidad de traerlo de vuelta lo hago- dijo sonriendo con la cabeza en alto

-Así que era eso- pensó la ojijade -No me importa lo que hagas, el decidió su destino y nosotros el nuestro, el no va a regresar, por eso hay que olvidarlo porque es un egoísta que solo piensa en él- dijo la pelirrosa caminando por la torre del Hokage con el rubio.

-No creo que Sasuke sea un egoísta- comento el ojiazul bajo la mirada matadora de su amiga-Ah si, Sakura-chan sabes para que nos quiere la vieja?- pregunto el ojiazul.

-No, pero se que no es una misión- dijo la pelirrosa entrando al despacho sin avisar junto con el rubio.

-Mocosa toca la puerta antes de entrar- dijo Tsunade molesta.

-Hmp, para que mierda nos llamo, tengo un solo día de descanso a la semana y es este- dijo la ojijade seria.

-Si vieja para que nos llamo- dijo el rubio sonriente.

-Malditos mocosos- dijo la rubia apretando los puños -Mocosos les dije que vengan par...-

-Joder- dijo la pelirrosa rodando los ojos, la rubia se levanto y estaba dispuesta a golpear a su alumna, Sakura de un rápido movimiento lo esquivo.

-Mocosa se que te estas haciendo más fuerte que yo pero yo sigo siendo la Hokage así que te recomiendo que no te confíes- dijo la ojimiel mirando con seriedad a Sakura.

-Hmp- dijo Sakura dispuesta a irse cuando se paro frente a la puerta -Ese chakra lo conozco- susurro sorprendida, esta volteo la cabeza lentamente hacia un lado -Estaba más concentrada peleando con Tsunade que de ese cha...- sus pensamientos se detuvieron al quedar en shock -Naruto!-

-Que Sakura-ch..- Naruto quedo en shock al igual que la pelirrosa.

-Dime que estoy alucinando- dijo la pelirrosa viendo a dos morenos

-Entonces los dos alucinamos- dijo el rubio avanzando hacia los moreno

-Esto es para que los llame- dijo Tsunade

-Pero el no estaba muerto y el no quería destruir Konoha- dijo Sakura confundida

-Todo estuvo planeado por Itachi, Sasuke mato a un genjutsu de él, ellos planearon un plan para acabar a Tobi pero no lo lograron- comento la Hokage

-Sa.. Sasuke-dobe- grito Naruto corriendo en cámara lenta hacia él, pero antes de abrazarlo fue tomado del brazo por Sakura.

-No seas tonto Naruto, puede ser una trampa y tu le crees cualquier estupidez que te dicen- dijo la chica desconfiada

-Si fuera una trampa no crees que atacaríamos sin avisar antes de venir acá y levantar esas sospechas que tienes ahora- comento inteligentemente Itachi

-Y tu decías de que lo dejemos así porque jamas iba a regresar- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

-Hmp- dijo la ojijade, la pelirrosa abrió la puerta y se fue.

_Él había regresado, la había hecho llorar, grita, enloquecer y ahora había vuelto como si nunca los hubiese dejado, ella nunca lo había soportado, por las noches se rompía, lloraba a mares hasta dormirse, trataba de ser fuerte pero no lo lograba, hasta que una noche los sentimientos más egoístas surgieron, ella estaba dispuesta a algo que quería cumplir, para no llorar más, para no volverse a romperse y eso era olvidar. _

_En el momento que lo volvió a ver ella sabía que él era el egoísta de la historia, y aunque tratara de olvidarlo siempre iba a estar no solo en su mente sino también en su corazón, y entonces ella entendió que no era la única que tenía que olvidar quizás los demás también olvidaban. Y si era a ella a la que tenían que olvidar?, luego de eso creyó que lo más estúpido podría ser lo más inteligente, que el huir estaba bien, pero de nuevo volvió el egoísmo, el de que el era la Mierda a la que todos tenían que olvidar. _

Sakura estaba caminando por los bosques fuera de Konoha cuando...

-Malditos Uchihas, estoy segura que planean algo- pensó apretando los puños -Como los odio, malditos!- grito enojada.

-Tranquila muñeca- dijo una voz masculina.

-Que- dijo volteando -... Son us... ustedes- dijo sorprendida, -Que hacen aquí?- dijo la chica poniéndose en guardia.

-Ya te dije tranquila no vinimos a pelear... contigo- esto ultimo lo susurro el chico rubio que aparentaba su misma edad en su oido -Ahora habla tu- dijo el chico mirando hacia atrás, de entre los árboles salieron otros chicos.

-Mierda, es toda Akatsuki- dijo la chica apretando los puños

-Así que sabes quienes somos, por las dudas yo soy Hidan, y ellos son...- el peliplateado fue interrumpido

-No soy estúpida, se quienes son- dijo relajándose -Deidara, Sasori; aunque recuerdo que te mate no se que haces acá, Hidan, Kisame jah de seguro viniste a buscar a tu marido, Itachi esta con la Hokage, sabes?, Kakusu, Zetsu y Tobi- decía sus nombre mientras los apuntaba con el dedo.

-Bien, sabes quienes somos, pero sabes para que estamos aquí?- pregunto Tobi aniñado

-No y no me interesa- dijo yéndose caminando, de un rápido movimiento Deidara la derribo y para que esta no se parara se le sentó encima.

-Lo que queremos es que te nos unas Haruno Sakura , sabemos que eres fuerte, y que también tienes habilidades medicas, con nosotros seras aun más fuerte- dijo Zetsu blanco, la palabra fuerte retumbo en la cabeza de la chica, luego el alma le empezó a doler.

_Él los abandono, los odio, trato de matarlo, a muchos no les importo, y sin que él pidiese disculpa lo perdonaron, pero no todos. _

_Después de que sus pensamientos más egoístas salieron de ella, nunca entendió quien verdaderamente era egoísta, para algunos los verdaderos egoístas en la historia eran ella y su mejor amigo, solo por tratar de regresarlo a donde pertenecía, pero tantas veces se lo dijeron que se lo creyó y enloqueció. _

_No podía vivir así, ella necesitaba un cambio, desde que entendió que su vida era un MIERDA supo que era imposible el traerlo de vuelta, también se dejo guiar por lo que hablaba la gente y cuando los sentimientos de su amigo estuvieron en juego decidió matarlo pero eso también le era imposible, así que lo saco de su mente y decidió hacerse fuerte._

_Pero ella nunca pensó en eso, en ese momento ella tenia en sus manos la oferta de su vida pero si aceptaba, en adelante ella seria una _criminal.

-Y que dices, aceptas- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Que hago?- pensaba ella mientras trataba de quitarse de encima al rubio.

-Sakura-chan!- se escucho un grito a lo lejos, de un segundo al otro Deidara se encontraba volando por los aires, Naruto lo había golpeado -Estas bien?- dijo el rubio, ella asintió

-Que hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo Itachi que llegaba junto con Sasuke y Tsunade.

-Vamos!- grito Hidan y antes de irse le guiño un ojo a Sakura

-Sakura-chan estas bien?- pregunto el ojiazul preocupado

-Como..- Sakura fue interrumpida

-Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu llegaron a Konoha y nos avisaron que Akatsuki se encontraba cerca de la Aldea- dijo Sasuke extendiéndole la mano a Sakura.

-Se piensa que porque se hace el bueno voy a dejar de pensar que están planeando algo el y su hermanito- pensó molesta, ella ignoro la mano del moreno y se paro, estaba dispuesta a irse.

-Haruno sabes que quería Akatsuki?- pregunto Itachi

-No, solo me los cruce y me preguntaban porque andaba por acá- dijo tratando de ser amable, el moreno mayor asintió como un gracias por la información.

Ella se fue y en el camino se cruzo con una rubia, y se fue con esta a un bar.

-Como que Uchiha Sasuke volvió?- decía Ino mientras le llenaba el vaso de sake a su amiga -Se te ve en los ojos que lo odias- la ojijade asintió

-Él si que es un egoísta- dijo la pelirrosa media borracha

-Pero Sakura estas segura de quien es el verdadero egoísta acá, no?- dijo la rubia

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto la ojijade molesta -No me estas llamando egoísta a mi, no?- la rubia negó, la pelirrosa se molesto se paro y se fue.

-Maldita zorra- dijo Sakura mientras caminaba tambaleándose, de pronto llego a una banca en la cual se sentó y poco tiempo después la reconoció -Esta es en donde me dejo Sasuke-kun aquella vez, pendon digo Sasuke- hablaba sola mientras hacia gestos raros.

-Sakura que haces aquí?- dijo una voz masculina que la hizo enojar solo con su parecencia

-Que te importa, imbécil egoísta- dijo molesta

-Egoísta?, me llamas egoísta como si tu nunca fueses egoísta- dijo molesto

-Yo noy soy egoísta, yo junta a Naruto e buscamos, tratamos de traerte..-

-Para que?- pregunto Sasuke molesto -Porque me querían traer-

-Porque Naru-

-Para tapar tu egoísmo le echas la culpa a naruto-

-No se laaa echo a él, yo solgo digo que Artuto dijo Naruco era el que más quería traerte, yo no soy la egoísta que los abandono a todos por una estúpida venganza-

-No se cual era el motivo o la razón por la que me suplicaban casi para que volvieran, yo nunca les pedí que pensaran así que yo no soy el egoísta, aparte ya volví y tendrás que aguantarme en adelante, así que solamente olvidalo- dijo el tranquilamente, en ese momento Sakura enloqueció del todo.

-Quiedes que olvide lo queee peso, acaso crees que lo voy a olvirar-

-Yo nunca te pedí que pensaras en mi-

-Tu eres un maldito bastardo egoísta!- le grito, esta se paro y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando el la sujeta del brazo, y cuando ella se le acerco para golpearlo hay Sasuke entendió que..

-Sakura estas... borracha?- dijo Sasuke como idiota, Sakura se soltó de él y se fue corriendo.

_Ella no sabía lo que sentía, él ya había regresado, pero sentía como que algo faltaba pero.. Que era? poder, fuerza, dinero, ella no creía que fuera eso pero decidió dejarlo, creerle a la poca cordura que le quedaba, Eso le afectaría mucho? porque para eso lo tendría que Olvidar, ya lo había intentado y no lo logro y por eso en el momento en que lo volvió a ver estaba dispuesta a gritar, llorar y enloquecer, porque ella tal vez estaba tapando su egoísmo con el olvido, pero antes de hacer eso volvió a la realidad, ella tenía que ser fuerte y luchar contra sus sentimientos. _

_Mientras trataba de nuevo de tapar su egoísmo con algo reacciono, y la pregunta que salto en su mente fue, Quien es el que se merece realmente el olvido? tal vez Haruno Sakura en ese momento no estaba siendo egoísta con esa pregunta. Eso creía..._

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece a Kishimoto, pero la trama de la historia me pertenece^^.

Summary: Él se fue por una razón. Ellos lo buscaron por un motivo. No todo es para siempre, si el motivo por el que se lucha se olvida, Para que seguir buscando?... Al final él regreso y nada ni nadie fue como lo imaginaba. Nada era al igual que antes, especialmente Ella. SASUSAKU

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

.

.

.

-Por tu CULPA!-

Una pelirrosa se encontraba acostada durmiendo en medio de un bosque, cuando se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Mierda, me de vi quedar dormida, lo ultimo que me acuerdo fue que corría de... de... de que corría... así de Sasuke- decía parándose, mientras que caminaba hacia ninguna parte ella pensaba -Y si dejo Konoha que pasara, se que Naruto iría por mi, pero Sasuke, de seguro la vieja, digo Tsunade no dejara ir esta oportunidad para acabarme poniéndome en el Libro Bingo-

-Sakura hasta que te encontramos- dijo un rubio sonriente, seguido por un peliplateado

-Que quieren?- dijo Sakura sin ánimos

-Queremos que te nos unas- dijo Deidara feliz

_Ella estaba indecisa, quería olvidarse de su amor, pero no traicionar a su aldea. Ella sufría, en ese momento lo que había en su mente era que pensaba solo en su aldea y no en ella, pero no se dio cuanta que eso era egoísmo y lo tapo de nuevo con el olvido, ella pensaba que podría olvidarlo si estaba lejos de el, aunque estuviera del lado equivocado, así que hizo algo de que se iba a arrepentir._

-Naruto no te dije que vinieras con Sakura, es que les tengo una mi...- Tsunade fue interrumpida

-Soy Shizune, Naruto aun no llega, Tsunade se nos a informado que ahí algunos Akatsukis rondando por los alrededores de Konoha y que se los han visto creo que era Haruno- dijo Shizune nerviosa

-Como!?- grito Tsunade furiosa -Quiero que la vayan a buscar ahora mismo- la pelinegra asintió y luego se fue corriendo.

-Lo sospechaba- dijo una voz masculina desde la ventana -Al a ver abandonado Akatsuki Uchiha Itachi , ellos necesitaban reclutar a más personas, y de seguro no se como se enteraron de que la alumna de la Hokage era poderosa y con grandes habilidades para pelear, y curar y de que era una gran ayuda para Konoha- dijo Jiraiya serio, la ojimiel lo miraba con razón.

Cuatro ninjas de Konoha se encontraban saltando entre los árboles.

-Como es posible que Sakura-chan no hiciera esto- dijo Naruto dramático

-De seguro fue mi culpa- pensó Sasuke

-Tranquilo, conociendo como es Sakura no cometerá ninguna estupidez- comento Kakash deseando que fuese verdad -Así que confíen en ella-

-Hatake tiene razón ella es su compañera hasta que los intente matar- dijo Itachi

-No lo puedo creer eso de Sakura-chan- dijo Naruno triste

-Esa seguramente no era Sakura- dijo Sasuke tratando de animar a su amigo

-Pss cuantas personas tienen el cabello rosa en la aldea- pensaba negando con la cabeza kakashi

Cuatro ninjas iban caminando por un bosque mientras hablaban.

-Sakura-chan segura que en este momento te quieres ir, no prefieres despedirte o algo- dijo Tobi aniñado sonriendo bajo la mascara.

-Tobi deja de ponerle ideas estúpidas en la cabeza a... Cerezo- dijo Hidan molesto

-Recién se nos unió y ya le pones apodos- se quejo Deidara

-Celoso de que no se lo pusiste vos- dijo Tobi burlón

-Tobi tiene razón, hablo de despedirme no de lo de Cerezo- dijo Sakura cruzando sus brazos -Voy a regresar a Konoha y despedirme- dijo sonriendo de lado -Yo no estoy obligada a estar acá, estoy acá porque quiero estarlo y por eso si quiero me largo- dijo la ojijade molesta

-Ya aceptaste estar acá muñeca y ahora no puedes arrepentirte- dijo Deidara

-Ah no, entonces miren me- dijo mientras paraba de caminar y salia corriendo de regreso a Konoha, Akatsuki la empezó a perseguir, ellos la perseguían hasta que pararon cuando los cuatros se cruzaron con los de Konoha.

-Sakura-chan es verdad que estas en Akatsuki?- pregunto Naruto decepcionado

-Naruto no preguntes si ya sabes la respuesta, tienes que atacar- dijo Sasuke mientras golpeaba fuertemente a Sakura en el estomago y la mandaba a volar un par de metros.

-Maldito- murmuro la ojijade molesta mientras se paraba.

-Y Sakura cambiaste de opinión?- pregunto Deidara sonriendo de lado

-Si lo pensé bien, de ahora en adelante soy miembro oficial de Akatsuki- dijo molesta

-Sakura-chan no hagas esto, no le hagas esto a Konoha- grito Naruto triste

-Esto es culpa de Sasukito por haberme golpeado- dijo Sakura

-De que hablas?- pregunto Kakashi

-Ella habla de que había aceptado y luego rechazado nuestra oferta de unirse a Akatsuki, si el hermano de Itachi no la hubiese golpeado, ella en este momento estaría de su lado- comento Tobi serio

-Sasuke no te dije de que Sakura era inocente hasta que nos atacara- dijo Itachi molesto, pero al ver a su hermano se sorprendió ya que sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y rencor, en ese momento Itachi se dio cuenta por que.

-Maldito te matare por lo que me hiciste- dijo Sasuke -Chidori!- grito Sasuke y de su mano izquierda empezó a salir un chacra azul como electricidad, inmediatamente corrió hacia Tobi, pero al llegar a el fue demasiado tarde, el y toda Akatsuki había sido trasladada por el enmascarado naranja, con su sharingan.

-Sakura-chan vuelve!- grito Naruto a todo pulmón pero no sirvió de nada

-Naruto vamos a Konoha a reportarle esto a la Hokage- dijo el peliplatado muy seriamente

-Y quien iba a decir que por la culpa de mi aniki Sakura se iba a convertir en una Akatsuki- dijo Itachi tratando de animar, lo cual no funciono.

_Él la odiaba, ellos la odiaban, ella se odiaba. Ella los amaba pero ellos no sentían lo mismo. _

_Cuando el amor de su vida se fue, ella hubiera dado hasta su vida para que regresara, para que aquellos días de felicidad, de trabajo duro, de esfuerzo, y diversión regresaran pero cuando regreso ya no era lo mismo, eso fue lo que creyó ella; en verdad todo seguía siendo igual, lo distinto era ella, tanto tiempo esperándolo, tanto tiempo amándolo, tanto tiempo esperando algo que nunca iba a pasar, la termino cansando, pero ella seguía siendo ella. _

_En el momento en que él la volvió a lastimo emocionalmente, ella no lo resistió, en ese momento Sakura dejó de ser Sakura, el odio la domino, ella los seguía amando, ella los seguía queriendo, pero decidió no odiarlos, así que prefirió alejarse, pensando en ellos, en ese momento Sakura dejo de ser egoísta pero eso trajo consecuencias, ella dejo de ser ella._

MEDIO AÑO DESPUÉS

Una pelirrosa se encontraba sentada en la ventana de su habitación, esta miraba al cielo cuando de pronto tocan la puerta de su habitación.

-Cerezo-sama se siente bien, es que estos días la veo desanimada- dijo Konan entrando a la habitación.

-Se que te sientes mal por lo que paso, si deseas vengarte puedes hacerlo- dijo la ojijade volteando a ver a la peliazul.

-De que hablas?- dijo la ojiazul sin entender

-Hablo de la muerte de Pain, si quieres puedes vengarte de Naruto, pero hablo de herirlo, no quiero que lo mates- dijo sakura tratando de sonreír.

-Ahora entiendo por que Nagato te dejo al mando, puedes manejar situaciones complicadas sin lo más mínimo de presión-

-No lo creo, cada vez que nosotros tenemos misiones yo estoy más nerviosa de lo normal, porque temo que les pase algo-

-Se ve que nos quieres- dijo Kisame burlón entrando a la habitación -Nosotros también te adoramos-

-Kisame no la molestes, ahora ella esta más arriba que vos- dijo la peliazul molesta

-Si pero no es más fuerte- dijo el tiburón confiado de si

-Si tanto te crees no te importara pelear contra mi, no Kisame?- dijo Sakura arrogante, Kisame asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Al estar afuera todos los Akatsukis se reunieron para hacer apuestas y ver la pelea.

-Te voy a acabar- dijo Kisame aprontando su espada

-Se esta confiando demasiado- comento Deidara sonriendo de lado

-Tienes razón se confía, si el otro día nos hubiese acompañado a aquella misión que hicimos con Cerezo-sama sabría que ella es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros- comento Sasori sin expresión en su rostro.

-Están diciendo ustedes dos que a las misión que los mandamos con Cerezo ustedes la dejaron pelear- dijo Hidan molesto atrás del rubio de coleta y el pelorrojo -Mierda por que no lo acompañe, hubiese querído ver a mi digo a Cerezo en acción- dijo el peliplateado algo sonrojado.

-Jajajaja- rieron Sasori y Dedara

-De que se ríen?- dijo el ojivioleta fastidiado

-De que nosotros tenemos más posibilidades con Cerezo-sama que tu- dijo Deidara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Si no dejas de sonreír te bajare los dientes de un golpe- dijo Hidan con el entrecejo fundido con un aura oscura alrededor

-Tranquilo- dijeron ambos chicos nervioso y con sus frentes azules

-Dejen de discutir y miren la pelea, Kisame va ganando- dijo Zetsu blanco

-Que estas planeando Cerezo- murmuro Hidan

Una peliazul y un rubio se encontraban sentado en una banca comiendo helado

-Naruto-kun han vuelto a saber de Sakura- pregunto la chica de ojos perlas

-No- dijo bajando la cabeza -Ella no pudo superar el que Sasuke volviera-

-Y porque no la has traído, quizás ella espera que tu hagas lo mismo que hiciste con Sasuke-

-Tu piensas eso?- pregunto el rubio sonriendo, Hinata asintió -Entonces la iré a buscar, sera mejor que lo haga solo ya qu...-

-No Naruto-kun, puede ser peligroso, se que soy una inútil pero iré contigo-

-Gracias Hinata- decía mientras besaba sus labios, luego de eso Hinata se desmayo mientras que Naruto se agarraba la cabeza pensando que la había matado.

Mientras que Sakura simplemente esquivaba los ataque de Kisame, este se confiaba más hasta que llego el turno de Sakura para atacar, esta aprovecho de que Kisame cargaba una espada enorme, para golpearlo en el estomago mientras trataba de golpearla.

Sakura golpeo con chakra el estomago de Kisame, este quedó de rodillas en el suelo rindiéndose.

-Eso es lo que puede hacer Cerezo- dijo Hidan decepcionado

-No idiota, Cerezo ni siquiera se esforzó, ella solo calculo el punto débil de Kisame y lo ataco cuando este se confió- dijo Sasori serio

-Es verdad, la pelea que vimos el otro día fue mucho mejor, Cerezo-sama era graciosa y genial- decía Deidara mientas aplaudía

-Así que Kisame se confió y Kisame perdió- dijo Zetsu aburrido

-Cerezo es más astuta de lo que aparenta serlo- dijo Konan viendo como Sakura se iba

-Konan todavía sigue en pie lo de Uzumaki- murmuro Tobi, Konan asintió

Dos ninjas de Konoha iban saltando entre los árboles a máxima velocidad.

-Naruto-kun presiento que Sakura esta cerca- dijo Hinata

-Hinata cuando estemos en la base Akatsuki tu te quedas afuera- dijo el rubio

-No Naruto-kun yo estaré contigo siempre- dijo Hinata sonrojada

-Te amo- dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Yo también- dijo Hinata roja como un tomate

Unos minutos después se encontraban Hinata y Naruto infiltrados en la Base Akatsuki.

-Creo que tenemos visitas- informo Zetsu a Kisame y a Hidan

-Hay que informales a Cerezo- dijo Hidan

-Son de Konoha- informo Zetsu y luego se fue

-No hay que avisarle a la Cerezo, si se entera de que la vinieron a buscar se quera volver con ellos- comento Kisame

-No la odias?- pregunto Hidan sin entender

-La odio, pero también me gu...- una golpisa de parte de Hidan recibió

-Cerezo es mia- dijo enojado

-Eso quisieras- decían mientras se golpeaban -Es mejor ir por ellos y acabarlos no lo crees- dijo Kisame, Hidan asintió

-Sakura-chan?- dijo una voz detrás de ella

-Esa voz es de...- dijo volteándose sorprendida -Naruto-kun- dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos, allí enfrente tenía a su ex-compañero de equipo, todo lastimado y sangrando.

-Sakura-chan vine por ti- dijo sonriendo

-Que te paso?- dijo acercandose.

-Vinimos por ti pero otros Akatsuki nos atacaron, Hinata afuera los esta enfrentado para que tu te vengas con nosotros- dijo el rubio, la chica sonrió, y luego lo abrazo.

_En tanto tiempo volvió a sonreír, volvió a ser feliz, por que ella los quería y el que ellos estuviesen ahí significaba que no la odiaban, que la querían. Tanto tiempo pensando que donde estaba era su hogar, pero se había equivocado, otra vez más, eso significaba que de nuevo Sakura era Sakura, que la chica que se equivocaba, que era egoísta y que era feliz era su verdadero yo, la feliz chica de siempre, la feliz chica que conocían ellos estaba ahí y su amigo por fin sintió que todo estaba bien, sintió que ahora si volverían a ser un equipo al igual que ella. _

_Pero ella se volvió a equivocar, las cosas estaban peor que nunca ya que había atraído a su amigo a la boca del lobo y eso no iba a terminar bien. _

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece a Kishimoto, pero la trama de la historia me pertenece^^.

Summary: Él se fue por una razón. Ellos lo buscaron por un motivo. No todo es para siempre, si el motivo por el que se lucha se olvida, Para que seguir buscando?... Al final él regreso y nada ni nadie fue como lo imaginaba. Nada era al igual que antes, especialmente Ella. SASUSAKU

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_. _

_. _

_._

_-LA RAZÓN-_

_Correr, correr, correr... Ella no se cansaba de eso?, primero corrió de sus sentimiento cuando él se fue, luego corrió de su amor cuando regreso, y ahora corre de lo que creía que era su destino. Siempre corriendo, corriendo, corriendo, Acaso Haruno Sakura seguía siendo una cobarde?, ella siempre había sido débil, débil con su amor, débil tratando de controlar sus sentimientos y débil de fuerza, ella creía que no era una cobarde, que ella era fuerte, y si realmente era fuerte, Porque huyó?... _

_Esa pregunta por las noches se hacia presente en su cabeza y no la dejaba dormir, esa pregunta más la culpa de haberlos abandonado la atormentaba por las noches, acaso, El volver a su verdadero hogar la hacia fuerte?, o Estar dispuesta a enfrentar a su amor, la hacia valiente? esas preguntas en ese instante andaban por su mente, por las noches ella podría dormir en paz ya que su amor había regresado, ya que era fuerte, ya que era feliz y que también era una delincuente._

_Haruno Sakura se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle... _

Se encontraban seis ninjas de Konoha saltando los árboles.

-Maldito Dobe- murmuraba Sasuke saltando entre los árboles

-Tranquilo Sasuke-Kun, yo conozco a Sakura y se que es incapaz de matarlo- dijo Ino tranquila.

-No puedo creer que Naruto arrastrara a Hinata a esto- dijo Neji molesto

-Deja de ser gruñón, que Hinata y Naruto van a estar bien- dijo Ino

-Y porque tu estas tan tranquila?- pregunta Sasuke, aunque no le importase

-Porque conozco a Sakura y se que ella volverá-

-Hmp-

Dos Akatsukis se encontraban en una habitación.

-Dime donde esta!- dijo un enmascarado seriamente

-Sabia que eras un maldito infeliz Tobi- dijo Konan molesta -Nunca te diré donde están los ojos de Nagato-

-Si no me lo dices no solo te matare a vos sino que también matare a Cerezito- dijo Tobi

-No, el que morirá aquí eres tu- dijo golpeando fuertemente su estomago.

-Tu fuerte no es la fuerza, hn mira lo que puedo hacer yo-

-Naruto apura el paso- dijo Sakura mientras iba saltando los árboles con Hinata y Naruto

-Si eso trato- dijo quejándose

-Cerezito- se escucho una voz masculina -Hasta que te encontré- dijo divertido -Y veo que estas con el Nueve Colas, acaso nos estas traicionando?- pregunto fingiendo tristeza

-Naruto vete con Hinata, yo me encargo de esto- Naruto asintió y se fue.

-Que quieres Tobi?- dijo seria

-Simplemente matarte, le prometí a Konan que lo haría luego de hacérselo a ella- dijo Tobi avanzando hacia ella.

-Mataste a...- Tobi asintió

-Cerezito o mejor dicho Sakura, sabes porque ingresaste a Akatsuki?-

-Si, porque ustedes me obligaron-

-Se que no solo fue eso, se que amas a Sasuke, se que estabas huyendo de él-

-Porque me estas diciendo todo esto?-

-Para que entiendas porque tienes que luchar y porque no, o sino se haría una batalla sin sentido que no quiero-

-Ve al punto Tobi- dijo Sakura molesta

-Porque te alejaste de Sasuke cuando el no tiene la culpa de nada?, el simplemente siguió a su corazón como lo hiciste vos-

-No entiendo- dijo la ojijade confundida

-Y creí que lo entenderías sin que yo te lo dijese- dijo Tobi lamentándose -Que tu estas haciendo lo mismo que Sasuke, bla bla bla, lo que abandona a los que quiere, mata persona logra su propósito y vuelve- decía Tobi aburrido -Pero la diferencia que tu huías y el buscaba venganza, bueno este no es el punto, el punto es que porque estas en Akatsuki realmente-

-Porque huía de Sasuke?-

-Exacto, y porque huías de Sasuke?- dijo Tobi como un psicólogo

-Porque no quería enfrentar mis sentimiento?-

-Exacto y cuando amas a alguien y esa persona sufre que haces?- dijo Tobi chasqueando los dedos haber si Sakura se daba cuenta de su punto.

_En ese momento Sakura entendió a los que quería llegar Tobi. Ella amaba a Sasuke pero, si lo amaba para que lo iba a abandonar, para que iba a serle lo mismo que él le hizo a ella, acaso esa era su forma de vengarse. Era realmente una egoísta, para hacerlo vivir lo que vivió ella, se fue aunque el hacer eso significaba abandonar a todos los que amaba. Pero en ese momento Sakura se sintió una estúpida, porque había entendido que.._

_Ella para Sasuke no era NADA._

_Pero hay sintió que el simple hecho de alejarse de el no valía nada, ella tenia que ayudarlo y para ayudarlo tenia que hacer sufrir el verdadero maldito, a la persona causante de todo eso, la persona que lo hizo sufrir a el e hizo abandonarlos a todos, el que la hizo sufrir indirectamente, esa era la persona que tenia que pagar por todo, pero calló en cuenta que..._

_El causante de todo lo tenia enfrente.. _

-Naruto-kun veo seis chakras acercándose, son Kiba, Neji, Ino, Sai, Kakashi y Sasuke- informo la peliazul

-Bien vamos más rápido para avisarles de Sakura- dijo el rubio avanzando

-Hinata te encuentras bien- dijo Neji a lo lejos

-Se ve que también nos vio con su byakugan- dijo Naruto

-Y que paso con Sakura?- pregunto Ino

-Ella tuvo un problema con Tobi, creo que se van a enfrentar- dijo la ojipelrla preocupada

-Bien vamos- dijo Kakashi

-Bien hasta que te diste cuenta- dijo Tobi celebrando

-Yo que fuera tu no festejaría- dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a el y desvainaba su espada, esta se le acerco y trato de cortarlo pero este desapareció y apareció atrás de ella, Tobi le pego un papel bomba pero Sakura al percatarse de su presencia volteo cortando de su cuerpo un brazo.

Tobi se alejo de ella, inmediatamente activo el papel bomba haciéndolo explotar, eso les aviso a los Akatsuki y a los de Konoha donde se encontraban.

-Donde estas oneechan- decía Tobi aniñado, de pronto se paro y miro para arriba y de un rápido movimiento se corrió, ya que lo ojijade se encontraba cayendo directo hacia él con los puños llenos de chackra, al haber Tobi evitado el ataque ella impacto sus puños contra el piso, haciéndolos pedazos.

-Dios mio, de lo que me salve- dijo Tobi nervioso, aprovecho que la pelirrosa se paraba para atacar, corrió hacia ella con un kunai en su mano, Sakura tomo su espada rápidamente del piso y detuvo el kunai de Tobi, este ponía fuerza para que su kunai llegara a su hombro, Sakura empujo el kunai de Tobi con su espada, cuando este se encontraba a un par de metros desapareció y apareció a milímetros de Sakura.

-Observa esto- dijo quitándose la mascara, allí observo Sakura que Tobi tenía el ojo de Nagato y el Sharingan.

-Tienes el Rinnegan, maldito se lo sacaste a Nagato, juro que te mataré por lo que estas haciendo- dijo clavando su espada en el pecho de este

-No si yo te mato primero- dijo mientras que con el rinnegan la mandaba a volar un par de metros, luego cuando ella se encontraba tirada en el piso el se le acerco y estaba dispuesto a clavarle un kunai en el pecho -Mejor antes te mostrare lo que hace este- dijo activando el Magenkyo Sharingan.

Todo estaba obscuro y parecía tenebroso, una pelirrosa de cabello largo y suelto se encontraba sentada en el suelo frío y pegajoso, esta miro hacia arriba y lo unico que se divisaba era una enorme luna roja.

-Donde estoy?- se preguntaba parandose, de un segundo a otro se encontraba amarada a una cruz gigante.

-Estas en mi mundo- hablo Tobi acercandose a Sakura con espadas en sus manos -Este es mi juego de la tortura-

-Que diab..- no termino la frase ya que una espada de tobi fue clavada en su pecho.

-Te dolio Neechan?- pregunto aniñado -Lo siento... espero que este te duela más!- grito clavandole otra espada.

-Ahhhh!- grito al sentir ahora diez espadas clavandose.

-Sabes este puede ser un gen-jutsu creado por el Magenkyo Sharingan pero su dolor es como si fueran heridad verdaderas- comento riendose.

-Bastardo! grito ahora sientiendo cincuenta espadas -Kai!- grito cortando el chackra.

-Muy bien- comento mientras clavaba el kunai que tenia en su manos en el pecho de esta.

-Huh- gimio de dolor abriendo los ojos, ya se encontraban en el bosque de nuevo, pero Sakura tenía clavado el kunai de Tobi en el medio del pecho -Imbecil- dijo como pudo mientras que con chackra en su brazo golpeaba a Tobi mandandolo por los aire.

-Me canse mucho con el Magenkyo Sharingan- dijo limpiando su kunai que tenia la sangre de Sakura -Y te divertiste oneechan?- dijo aniñado y feliz

-Maldito, te acabare ahora- comento parandose con dificultad para luego tomar su espada del suelo, esta corrió con dificultad hacia el, cuando estaba a segundos de cortarlo...

-Sakura-chan estas bien?- se escucho un grito al lo lejos

-Veo que vinieron a arruinarnos el show- dijo Tobi desanimado

-Cerezo-sama se encuentra bien- dijo Sasori que venia junto a toda Akatsuki

-Mierda y yo que quería matarte- dijo Sakura aguantando el dolor

-Yo también, es un empate, no?- dijo Tobi aniñado, la ojijade asintió

-Cerezo se encuentra bien- dijo Hidan abrazándola

-Suéltala- grito Naruto molesto

-Me duele todo Hidan, suéltame- dijo casi sin aire, inmediatamente Hidan la soltó -Donde esta Tobi?- dijo mirando hacia todos lados

-Oneechan, por aquí- se escucho una voz a lo lejos, Sakura estaba dispuesta a ir tras el pero Deidara la detuvo

-Cerezo-sama no vaya esta muy herida- dijo el rubio -Siento no haber llegado antes- la pelirrosa se soltó de el y se fue hacia donde provino esa voz

-No vayas Cerezo- dijo Kisame

-Ustedes no entienden- dijo agarrándose la cabeza, de un momento al otro, todo estaba dando vueltas y borroso y luego todo obscuro, se había desmayado.

-NO, ELLA IRA CON NOSOTROS!- se escuchaban los gritos de Deidara molesto

-Que pasa afuera?- dijo despertando

-NO, SE IRA CON NOSOTROS!- grito Naruto

-Ahhh- suspiro levantándose, luego de abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver de un lado del pasillo a Ino, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke y a Kakashi y del otro lado del pasillo a Deidara, Hidan, Sasori y Kisame -Mierda- dijo cerrando la puerta, inmediatamente abrió la ventana y salto por ella.

Se encontraba una pelirrosa acostada en la habitación de su vieja casa, cuando tocan la ventana.

-Quiero dormir, mierda- dijo levantándose, al abrir la ventana se sorprendió al ver allí a Sasuke.

-Vine porque se que se siente que te estén persiguiendo de un lado al otro sin dejarte descansar, todos los otros vienen hacia acá ya saben que te fuiste.

Flash Back

Akatsuki se encontraba caminando por un pasillo cuando vieron que algunos ninjas de Konoha tenían el mismo objetivo.

-Retrocedan princesitas, nosotros venimos primero al hospital a visitar a Cerezo-sama- dijo Sasori

-Como porque todos tienen short y sudaderas?- pregunto Ino

-Es que vamos a invitar a Cerezo a la playa, algo que no podrían hacer ustedes- dijo Hidan sonriendo de lado

-Nosotros vinimos a invitarla a las aguas termales- dijo Naruto

-Pero hace calor para aguas termales- dijo Deidara

-No me importa yo la invitare- dijo Naruto

-Yo la invitare y vendrá con nosotros- dijo Sasori

-TE EQUIVOCAS AMIGO VENDRA CON NOSOTROS- grito Ino

-NO, ELLA IRA CON NOSOTROS!- grito Deidara molesto

-NO, SE IRA CON NOSOTROS!- grito Naruto

-Y porque mejor no se lo preguntan?- pregunto Itachi

Ambos equipos entraron y allí se dieron cuenta que la chica se había ido por la ventana.

-De seguro esta en su casa mejor le avisare de esto- pensó Sasuke

Fin Flash Back

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- dijo sonriendo

-No fue nada- dijo volteando el rostro, inmediatamente se fue

-Espera, y si me los cruzo cual debo elegir?- pregunto la ojijade

-La idea de Naruto no me gusta mucho, mejor elige la playa- dijo el moreno llendose caminando

-Gracias- dijo la pelirrosa abriendo su armario -Creo que tengo que ir de compras-

COTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece a Kishimoto, pero la trama de la historia me pertenece^^.  
Copia total o parcial esta completamente prohibidas.  
...

.

_. _

_. _

_-_ Compras!, Playa!, y, Apuestas!?-

_En el momento que volvió Sakura a Konoha ella estaba decidida a ayudar a Sasuke, pero esta vez sin pedírselo, ella iba a hacer lo que siempre había hecho, que si era necesario le daba su vida, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, con Tobi y con todo lo que les venia en adelante, pero también ella iba a tratar de hacer que Sasuke abriera su corazón, de que amara aunque no sea ella a la que eligiese. Porque sabía que Sasuke nunca la iba a amar._

Se encontraba una rubia de coleta alta sentada en una banca en un parque.

-Ino hasta que te encontré- dijo una pelirrosa de coleta, algo agitada -Corrí por toda la aldea buscándote- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Para que me buscabas Sakura?- pregunto confundida

-Es que voy a ir de compras y quiero que me ayudes- dijo media sonrojada -Tienes que darme merito porque eres la primera persona en toda mi vida a la que le pido ayuda con algo- dijo apenada

-Tranquila, yo te ayudare- dijo parándose -Vamos- dijo tomando la mano de Sakura y yendo corriendo hacia las tiendas.

En la primera Tienda...

-Sakura estas caminando hacia la ropa de vieja- dijo arrastrando a la ojijade para otro sector -Mira eso- dijo señalando un yukata, hecho de las más finas telas, era de color rosa crema, el obi que tapaba todo el abdomen era blanco, tenia adornado con hilos dorados flores de Cerezo que estaban en tonalidades verde y rosado.

-Es hermoso... lo comprare- dijo la pelirrosa abriendo su monedero.

-Te quería preguntar una cosa Sakura- dijo Ino, Sakura la miro -Me preguntaba en donde conseguiste esa ropa?, es tan fuera de moda- dijo mirando una remera amarilla la cual era larga, una falda que le llegaba pasando las rodillas de color marón y las sandalias ninjas negras por los tobillos.

-Hey, fue lo primero que tome de mi armario- dijo tomando el yukata -Me lo probare- dijo entrando al vestidor, la rubia asintió, la rubia se impresiono al ver a la pelirrosa con ese yukata, le quedaba muy lindo -Y como me queda?-

-Te queda bien, compralo y vamos a otras tiendas- dijo la rubia sonriendo, la pelirrosa asintió.

En la segunda tienda...

-Porque tenemos que venir a una tienda para las... como decirlo, putas- se quejo Sakura

-Ey, yo compro mi ropa aquí- se quejo Ino

-Por eso digo puta- pensó la ojijade

-Bien toma esto- dijo la ojiazul entregándole una minifalda negra, una blusa blanca y unas sandalias negras con un poco de taco.

-Tengo que usar esto?- la rubia asintió

En la Tercera tienda...

-Toma- dijo Ino entregándole a la pelirrosa un taje de baño de dos piezas blanco con rayas verdes.

-Y para que quiero usar eso?-

-Es porque se que los Akatsuki quiere invitarte a la playa y dudo que rechaces a eso chico- dijo Ino -Aparte si elegís ir a la playa que a las aguas termales ya arreglamos con Naruto que iremos todos a la playa para no dejarte sola con esos- comento Ino entregándole el traje de baño, la ojijade suspiro y se fue al vestidor.

Unas cuatro tiendas más tarde...

-Estoy agotada- dijo la ojijade sentándose en una banca

-Yo también, y eso que vengo de compras muy seguido-

-Sakura-chan- grito Naruto a lo lejos

-Eh?- volteo a ver -Oh, hola Naruto- dijo ignorando totalmente al moreno que que lo acompañaba -Lo siento Sasuke no te vi- dijo arrascandose la nuca cuando se dio cuanta de la presencia del moreno.

-Hmph!- dijo mirando las ochocientas mil bolsas de tiendas que tenía

-Wouu Sakura-chan fuiste de compras, compraste mucho- comento Naruto -Si quieres te ayudo a cargarlas-

-Ahhh- suspiro -Gracias Naruto...-kun- dijo sonriendo, el rubio también sonrió tomando algunas bolsas -Toma- dijo dándoselas a Sasuke

-Que!?- se quejo el moreno

-Sakura-chan si quieres vete a tu casa y nosotros te las llevamos se que son muchas y demorarías en llevarlas-

-Arigato Naruto-kun, Sasuke- dijo la ojijade yéndose caminando con Ino.

-Porque haces esto?- pregunto Sasuke al rubio

-Porque se que Sakura-chan no es la misma de antes, ella ahora es más fuerte y se que ahora en adelante no la podremos ayudar, ni defender y salvar como lo hacíamos antes, entonces quiero ayudarle con estas cosas, se que ella puede con esto pero quiero mostrarle que nosotros siempre vamos a estar para cuando nos necesite- dijo el ojiazul triste

-Wou que inspirador- dijo Sasuke sin ningún gesto en su rostro

-Aparte quería ver que había comprado- dijo sacando un sostén rojo de una de las bolsas

-Suelta eso- dijo sacándoselo, el rubio se lo volvió a sacar.

-Sakura-chan hace un tiempo no tenia mucho y mira ahora, el sostén es C, es para senos grandes, creo que iguales a los de Hinata- dijo viendo el talle en la etiqueta

-...- Sasuke quedo viendo a Naruto en blanco -Acaso tu.. tu.. y ella...-

-Eh?...- dijo sin entender, inmediatamente quedo rojo -no no no no no, es que el otro día fui a su casa y lo vi tirado- decía negando con la cabeza y las manos.

-Naruto tienes novia así que guarda eso- dijo Sasuke

-Esta bien lo guardare, porque se que quieres a Sakura-chan para ti solito-

-Hmp- dijo ignorando el comentario

-Al fin ya llegaron- dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta

-Sakura-chan de seguro ya te enteraste de la elección , Y que eliges, la playa o las aguas termales?- pregunto Naruto llevando las bolsas de la chica a la sala

-Prefiero ir a la playa, hace calor para aguas termales- dijo la ojijade sonriendo

-Esta bien, yo el Teme le avisaremos a todos para ir juntos a la playa, mañana por la tarde-

-Y porque te tengo que acompañar?- se quejo el moreno

-Dale vamos- dijo el rubio empujándolo hacia la salida -Adiós Sakura-chan-

-Adiós- dijo la ojijade desanimada -Y otra vez sola- murmuro subiendo las escaleras con sus compras

_Ella se maldecía mil veces, en ese momento entendía a Sasuke Uchiha,la soledad,el querer hacer pagar una persona con su sangre por lo que hizo, ya entendía lo que sentía Sasuke y se había atrevido a llamarlo egoísta, estaba más que arrepentida, en esos instantes dudaba si quería a Sasuke, se preguntaba si realmente lo quería o simplemente siempre fue lastima a su soledad, no lo sabía, acaso siempre fue una obsesión._

_De pequeña fue amor a primera vista, aunque no fuese correspondido, tiempo después era algo insoportable que no se podía controlar y ahora no sentía la misma emoción de antes al verlo o esas ganas de violarlo en ese mismo lugar, acaso Haruno Sakura había llegado realmente a odiar a Uchiha Sasuke o algo peor a temerle._

-Ya Sakura-chan despierta- dijo un rubio mientras la sacudía

-Eh- dijo abriendo los ojos -Que sueño tan real- dijo la ojijade pellizcando la cara del rubio

-Au auau- dijo sobándose el cachete -Sakura-chan no es un sueño, vinimos a buscarte para ir a la playa-

-Tan temprano- dijo estirándose, el rubio asintió -Y que hora es?-

-Las dos de la tarde- dijo el rubio tranquilo

-Creo que dormí de más- dijo levantándose -Naruto-kun si quieres ve con los otros y luego los alcanzo- el rubio asintió con una sonrisa

-Esta bien- dijo saliendo por la ventana

-De ahora en adelante no dejaré nunca más la ventana abierta- pensó la pelirrosa con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Se encontraban nueve chicos esperando a una pelirrosa en la playa.

-Cuando dijo Sakura-chan que vendría?- pregunto Ino

-Recién se había levantado, estoy seguro que después de desayunar- dijo Naruto

-Ey Itachi planeas volver a Akatsuki?- pregunto Deidara -Es que Kisame te extraña-

-No mientas- dijo Kisame

-No planeo volver, me quedare con Sasuke en Konoha- dijo el moreno mayor mirando a su hermano

-Miren por fin vino- grito Hidan como loco al ver a una pelirrosa de coleta alta con un sombrero de paja correr hacia ellos vestida con una campera gris que apenas tapa la dos piezas del traje de baño.-Se ve más hermosa que de costumbre- dijo Hidan que babeaba

-Es como un ángel- dijo Deidara corriendo hacia ella -Cerezo-sama se ve hermosa-

-Crees eso- dijo sonrojada

-Si claro, es muy hermosa, jamas había visto a una chica más linda- dijo el rubio sonrojado

-Entonces mira hacia aquí- dijo una pelirroja de traje de baño color rojo que caminaba junto con un peligris, un pelinaranja y un moreno.

-Sai que haces con ellos?- pregunto Ino

-Es que querían saber donde estaba Sasuke entonces los traje aquí- dijo Sai sonriendo

-Ahh- suspiro -Como te lo agradezco, ahora no se despegaran de mi- pensó Sasuke con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Sasu-kun presentame a mi cuña... digo a tu hermano- dijo Karin abrazándolo

-Sakura-chan vamos al agua, quítate esa campera- dijo Ino, en un segundo al otro se encontraban Deidara, Hidan, Sasori y Suigetsu al lado de Ino asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Esta bien- dijo sonriendo, esta se abrió la campera dejando ver un bikini blanco con rayas verdes.

-Combina con sus hermosos ojos- susurro Hidan

-Y también con su inocencia- susurro Deidara

-Es tan bella- dijo Suigetsu

-Es un ángel- murmuro Sasori

-Son unos idiotas- pensó Ino con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Vamos Ino- dijo Sakura caminando hacia el agua con la campera en la mano.

-Espera Sakura, es que... que.. el sol esta fuerte, usa protector solar- dijo Ino -Fue lo único que se me ocurrió pero estoy segura que esto va a estar divertido- pensó la ojiazul

-Cuando Cerezo pida para que alguien le pase protector en la espalda yo seré ese- pensaron Deidara, Hidan, Suigetsu y Sasori al mismo tiempo -Mejor me acercare- pensaron todos avanzando -Porque me imitan iré más rápido- todo empezaron a caminar rápido -Si corro los perderé- todos empezaron a correr por todos lados.

-Creo que los pervertidos tienen la misma mente- murmuro Ino sonriendo de lado

-Algún me pasa protector en la espalda- dijo Sakura

-Tengo que ir- pensaron todos corriendo hacia Sakura

-Demonios, que hice si corren así hacia ella la van terminar lastimando- dijo Ino preocupada

-Hm de que habla- pensó Sasuke al oír a Ino -Esos bakas la van a terminar aplastando-

Flash Back

-Porque haces esto?- pregunto Sasuke al rubio

-Porque se que Sakura-chan no es la misma de antes, ella ahora es más fuerte y se que ahora en adelante no la podremos ayudar, ni defender ni salvar como lo hacíamos antes, entonces quiero ayudarle con estas cosas, se que ella puede con esto pero quiero mostrarle que nosotros siempre vamos a estar para cuando nos necesite- dijo el ojiazul triste

Fin Flash Back

-Maldición- dijo el moreno tratando de despegar a la garrapa... digo Karin de su cuerpo

-Que hacen estos?- pensó Sakura al ver a los cuatro chicos correr hacia ella -Estoy seguro que frenaran cuando lleguen a mi... mierda no frenan- dijo parándose, retrocedió unos pasos -Ya paren- dijo retrocediendo

-Sakura- dijo Ino al ver que ellos se les habían tirado encima -Mierda-

-Acaso me aplastaron y morí- dijo la ojijade abriendo los ojos

-No te aplastaron y tampoco moriste- dijo Sasuke el cual la cargaba -En el momento en el que se estaban tirando arriba tuyo te saque de ahí- dijo bajándola de sus brazos

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- dijo sonriendo -Mierda me emocione y lo llame con el -kun- pensó mirando a los demás

-No fue nada- decía mientras se iba

-Esta el la primera vez que me responde- murmuro emocionada

-Maldita zorra, estas feliz por un maldito no fue nada- dijo Karin molesta

-La maldita Zorra eres tu- decía la ojijade sonriendo arrogante -Que quieres?-

-Quiero muchas cosas en realidad- dijo la pelirroja

-Ya me imagino cuales son- dijo apoyando su mano en su barbilla -Violar a Sasuke, Que Sasuke te diga te amo, casarte con Sasuke y que Sasuke no este obligado a decir que si, Que más?, Ya mencione violarlo-

-Si ya lo mencionaste- comento aburrida

-Entonces que quieres?, nunca te diré como ser sexy porque tu no tienes los requisitos-

-De que hablas?- pregunto molesta la pelirroja

-Que para se sexy tienes que tener figura y no ser una tabla, perdón digo tronco porque el comer mucho cuenta, emm no tienes ni la mitad de senos que cualquier chica de tu edad tendría-

-Sakura, de seguro ella tiene senos, pero los tiene arrugados y caidos entonces con ese traje de baño ajustado no se le nota- dijo Ino rindose y Sakura la siguió

-Esa fue muy buena Ino- dijo Sakura

-Y a ti quien te llamo metida?- dijo Karin

-Ya Karin dime lo que me tenias que decir- precioso Sakura

-Bien, es una apuesta lo que quiero hacer-

-Ino puedes ser la juez- pidió Sakura, Ino asintió

-Bien que las pruebas comienzen- dijo Ino entuciasmada

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

-Sakura Vs Karin-

-Como ya saben cuales son las reglas... comienza el juego- dijo Ino

-Bien tengo que pensar en algo par..-

-Chico que dicen si jugamos todos volleyball playero- grito Sakura -Conociendo como es Naruto-kun mi plan resultara- pensó sonriendo arrogante

-Nosotros jugamos- dijeron Deidara, Hidan, Sasori y Suigetsu.

-Quieres jugar Hinata-chan?- pregunto Naruto, la peliazul asintió -Nosotros también-

-Ino- dijo Sakura para que se uniera, esta asintió

-Yo también- dijo la rubia

-Así que eso tramas- pensó Karin -Yo también- Sakura volteo sorprendida y luego sonrió

-Que bien Karin- dijo sonriendo falsamente -Zorra sabía que te darías cuenta y lo arruinarías- pensó, inmediatamente miro a Ino -Ino- dijo haciéndole una seña con los ojos que la chica entendió

-Bien vamos a jugar!- dijo Sakura

-Pero Sakura somos nueve, estamos impares- dijo Ino riendo internamente

-Te equivoc..-Karin fue interrumpida

-Yo juego- dijo Sai

-Maldita- pensó Karin

-Tranquilos yo le pido para quedar completos a Sa...- Naruto fue interrumpido

-Tranquilos yo juego- dijo Itachi sonriendo

-Ja estamos completos- dijo Karin con victoria

-Yo también juego- dijo Kisame arruinándole el día a Karin

-Ja te gané- murmuro Sakura sonriendo de lado -Naruto-kun a quien ibas a traer para jugar- dijo la ojijade tratando de no reírse en la cara de Karin

-Si ya vengo- dijo corriendo, unos minutos más tarde se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke en el juego.

-Gané- dijo Sakura al pasar a un lado de Karin

-Si esta batalla, pero no la guerra- dijo acomodándose las gafas.

Los equipos eran Sasuke, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi y Kisame contra Karin, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sai.

El juego al principio estaba divertido gracias a las rivalidad y competencia de Naruto y Sasuke, luego se tormo fastidioso y luego aburrido.

-Ya vasta ustedes dos, dejen de lanzarse la pelota entre si, hace ya más de media hora que jugamos y vamos cero a cero- se quejo Ino

-Aniki Ino tiene razón lanza la pelota a otro lado- se quejo Itachi también

Sasuke lanzó la peloto que iba directamente hacia Sakura.

-Maldita zorra, no lo puedo permitir, de seguro luego le agradecerá a Sasuke el que se la aya lanzado o algo así, no lo voy a permitir- pensó la pelirroja, inmediatamente se le ocurrió algo.

-Ehh- dijo Sakura al sentir algo extraño, luego al ver a Hidan, Sasori, Deidara y Suigetsu sonrojados sabía que algo pasaba, y al mirar su pecho vio las tiras del bikini sueltas inmediatamente se tapo con los brazos pero la pelota de Sasuke le pego en medio de la frente haciendo que esta se cayera.

-Sakura te encuentras bien- dijo Ino agachándose a un costado -Te lo ato- la pelirrosa asintió, luego de atarselo la pelirrosa se paro.

-Sakura-chan te encuentras bien?- pregunto Naruto

-Cerezo-sama\Cerezo se encuentra bien?- preguntaron los Akatsukis junto con Suigetsu al mismo tiempo

-Si- dijo viendo de reojo a Karin

-Como piensas acabarla?- pregunto la rubia, la ojijade sonrió tras esa pregunta

-Ya lo veras- susurro -Voy a nadar, ya me aburrió jugar porque no sabía que en este juego se te desprendía el traje de baño y se te golpeaba con pelota- fingió ofensa

-Pero Cerezo?-dijo Hidan -El juego ya era interesante-

-Si quieren culpar, insultar o golpear, mayormente golpear al culpable de esto- dijo volteando

-Ni yo manipulaba tanto a los Akatsukis-murmuro Itachi y Naruto que escucho el comentario asintió.

-No me gusta esto- susurro la ojiroja retrocediendo

-Es Karin- dijo la ojijade, Sakura al ver que todas las mirada de los que estaba en frente de ella estaba puestas en Karin, su pelo y un aura a su alrededor se tornaron rojas y sonrió macabramente -Te veré en el otro mundo- murmuro al sentir los pasos de los chicos acercansode a Karin.

-Estoy frente a un verdadero demonio, ella es un shinigami que quiere matarme.. pero a golpes- comento tragando saliva -Por favor, mejor escribirme en tu Death Note shinigami- dijo Karin los chicos se detuvieron mientras que todos la miraron con gotas de sudor en la nuca -Te lo suplico, se que eres- susurro.

-Creo que ya perdio la cordura- pensó Ino negando con la cabeza

-Perdiste el juego... Ka-ri-n-dijo Sakura con la cara tapada por su pelo

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo- repetia Karin como una loca

-Acaso lo esta creyendo en verdad?- susurro Ino que había escuchado de que hablaban

-No se, quieres ir a nadar, que ella siga en el suelo con su demencia- decía yéndose caminando con la rubia

-Por favor, esta tan loca que llego a creer que eras un dios de la muerte- dijo Ino riéndose -Es una estúpida-

-Que demonios estoy asiendo?- dijo Sakura -Estoy dejando pasar una gran oportunidad-

-Cual?- pregunto Ino

-Karin- llamo Sakura parada a un lado -Me descubriste soy una shinigami- dijo Sakura como una psicópata -Y...-

-Sakura deja de hacer eso- dijo Sasuke -Y ayudarla a pararse-

-No!- dijo Sakura -Porque lo tengo que hacer yo!- se quejo, el moreno la seguía mirando a los ojos -Yo... no..., esta.. bien lo haré- dijo agachándose -Sus ojos me hipnotizaron- pensó ayudando a pararse a Karin, pero al ver la cara de esta noto -Mierda-

-Era para que no me golpearan- susurro la ojiroja con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Mierda da miedo esta zanahoria- pensó la ojijade tragando saliva

-Ja, Gane la segunda ronda dios de la muerte- dijo sonriendo malvadamente como acostumbra hacer ella.

-Tu risa es de terror... tu eres la shinigami entre las dos- dijo la pelirrosa soltándola, la pelirroja se cayo al piso dándose la frente contra una roca.

-Hacia que estaba fingiendo- dijo Ino, la pelirrosa asintió -Así que van empatadas en su juego de que "la que más consiga hacer, que Sasuke participe de algo o que pruebe algo que ella preparo, que el se preocupe, se sonroje, que haga algo fuera de lo normal, o defienda, Gana y eso significa que Sasuke la ama"- dijo Ino, la pelirrosa asintió

-Tengo algo preparado para esta tarde antes de irnos- dijo Sakura seria con la cabeza agachada, esta estaba sentada con Ino bajo una sombrilla -Te cuento- la rubia asintió

-Ya vamonos, todos junten sus cosas- dijo Naruto

-Sasuke-kun podrías avisarle a Sakura que venga, esta en la orilla mirando el atardecer- dijo Ino, el asintió

-Ey Sakura tod...-

-Sasuke acércate- el avanzo unos pasos -Quería decirte algo- dijo con una media sonrisa mirando el horizonte

-Que?- pregunto cuando estaba a su lado, la sonrisa se había borrado

-Lo... siento- dijo agachando la cabeza sus pelo tapaba su rostro -Nunca te debí llamar egoísta, nunca me imagine por lo que pasabas, yo era una inútil que trataba que ayudarte, pero que jamas te comprendió, creía que te excusabas usando tu soledad... enserio lo siento- hizo una pausa- Ahora te entiendo y lo siento- dijo levantando otra vez la cabeza, una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla -En ese momento yo quería lo mismo que ahora, quería.. que fueses feliz, pero se que vas a tratar de matar a Tobi, pero Sasuke- apretó los puños, mientras que más lagrimas caían y bajaba la cabeza de nuevo -Yo no quiero que te vuelvas a ir como lo hiciste, antes no te entendía, pero ahora si, pero para mi sigue siendo el mismo el que te quedes de antes, y si tienes planeado irte para acabar a Tobi, yo me adelantare y no lo dejaré vivo como la ultima vez- dijo levantando nuevamente la cabeza, pero el sol ya no estaba se había ido

-Por ahora no planeo nada- dijo el moreno, esas palabras fueron peores para ella que las veces que él la llamo molestia

-Para que lo intento- pensó la pelirrosa tratando de no llorar, eso era inútil las lagrimas seguían cayendo, ella volteo y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando el moreno sujeto su brazo.

-Sakura...- dijo atrayendola hacia el, cuando estaban cerca el la volteo y con su mano levanto la cabeza de esta, viendo aquello ojos jades llorando una vez más por el -Que debo decir?- pregunto limpiándole las lagrimas

-Juras que todo esta bien y que no tienes planeado irte a buscar venganza de nuevo- el moreno asintió -Solo quiero escuchar eso salir de tu labio- dijo apoyando sus manos en el pecho de este.

-Juro que todo esta bien, y no tengo planeado irme a buscar venganza- dijo corriendo el pelo de la chica de su rostro.

-Gracias por decirlo- dijo abrazándolo, ella sentía los músculos del moreno -Esta sin camina- pensó la pelirrosa sonrojada -Y... yo sin mi.. campera, eso.. significa que- dijo llevando su vista a sus pechos que estaban en el abdomen de este -Ya nos vamos- dijo separándose de el apenada, el asintió.

_Al fin le había dicho lo que sentía, ella había abierto su corazón y en ese momento estaba segura que lo amaba y de que podría abrir su corazón y esa competencia con Karin la ayudaría, la ayudaría a ayudar a Sasuke a que sea feliz, el lo había prometido, el que no se iba a ir, y ella siempre iba a estar a su lado._

Era de mañana, una pelirrosa se encontraba caminando con una rubia.

-Ino sabes para que nos llamo Tsunade?- pregunto la pelirrosa, la ojiazul negó con la cabeza -Que te sucede?-

-Sai... ayer... cuando me acompaño a mi casa dijo que.. que sentía sensaciones extrañas cuando estaba conmigo que creía que era amor- dijo Ino deprimida

-Y porque te sientes mal?- pregunto sin entender

-Es que tengo miedo de que... al final no sienta eso, que sea otra cosa-

-No lo creo, estoy segura que te ama porque sos grandiosa, muy linda y gran persona- dijo sonriendo

-Gracias- ambas entraron sin tocar.

-Hasta que llegan,... hasta Hatake llego antes que ustedes- Dijo la ojimiel molesta -Eh llamado a Kakashi, Itachi, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo,Sai, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame y Sasori para que vayan a una misión-

-Oiga usted, nosotros solo seguimos ordenes de Cerezo- dijo Deidara

-Pero ella esta obligada a cumplir ordenes mías o sino yo romperé el trato que hice con ustedes y los entregare a su aldeas- dijo seria

-Bien, diga que quiere- dijo Hidan molesto

-Tengo una misión para ustedes, se que Tobi esta suelto por ahí y que es aliado de Kabuto y de Zetsu por eso los junte a todos, necesito que vayan a la base Akatsuki y me traigan todos sus pergaminos, conociendo a Tobi estoy segura que los quera- dijo la Hokage seria, todos asintieron -Salen en una hora- cuando todos se estaban yendo Karin se le acerco a Sakura.

-La competencia todavía esta vigente- dijo la pelirroja sonriente -Y tengo un plan para ganar-

-Por lo que me importa- pensó la pelirrosa alejándose de Karin

Ya había pasado una hora y todos los ninjas y Kunoichis seleccionados estaban presentes.

-Vamos- dijo Kakashi empezando a saltar por los árboles junto a Itachi, seguidos por Sai, Naruto e Ino, atrás de estos Kisame, Deidara, Hidan y Sasori, más atrás estaban Juggo, Karin, Suigetsu y Sasuke y atras de estos Sakura.

-Es mejor que me aleje de todos se que si Tobi esta cerca me daré cuenta- pensó seriamente -Es deprimente estar sola, podría estar con Akatsuki pero se comportarían como Idiotas- suspiro aburrida

-Es mejor que nos quedemos aquí y acampemos, mañana partiremos temprano- propuso itachi y Kakshi asintió.

-En las carpas serán- dijo bajando al suelo -Karin con Ino, Suigetsu con Juugo, Deidara con Sasori, Hidan con Kisame, Naruto con Sai, yo con Kakashi y... Sasuke con...- justo Sakura bajaba del árbol -Sakura-

-Que!?- grito Karin molesta

-Que paso!?- pregunto Sakura sin entender

-Maldita frentona, de seguro violara a mi pobre Sasukito por la noche y no lo voy a permitir- pensó Karin mientras armaba su carpa.

-Bien, etto, los equipos que irán por agua son los de Deidara, Hidan y el mio, por leña Naruto y Suigetsu, y los de comida serán el de Sasuke e Ino

-Que bien estaré cerca de Sasuke- murmuro Karin riendo

-Sasuke-kun yo iré por la comida tu arma la carpa- dijo yéndose por el bosque -Mierda nunca me gustaron los bosque, creo que quede traumada cuando hice los exámenes chunin el el bosque de la muerte- murmuro sakura

-Bien frentona, Donde esta Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Karin amenazante

-Aquí estoy, me necesitabas para algo Karin?- la pelirroja inmediatamente negó con la cabeza

-Eso es Sasuke-kun- pensó Sakura evitando no reírse.

Ellos estaban juntando comida, hasta que Sakura vio una flor entre otras plantas con pinchos.

-Es hermosa- pensó agarrándola -Ouch- dijo cortándose con otras plantas, al sacar esa flor violeta, que tenía pocos pétalos la olió -Creo que valió la pena cortarme- murmuro la ojiverde

-Nah, es horrible esa flor- dijo Karin con unas rosas rojas en la mano -Estas son hermosas-

-Que esta flor no sea igual de hermosas que esas rosas no significa que no sea hermosa, su aroma es delicioso y aparte es muy bonito su color- decía Sakura mientras la olía

-Tiene razón, que no sea la más bonita no significa que no sea bonita- pensó el moreno observando a su compañera de equipo, luego sintió como que si le faltara el aire y ardiera en fiebre, este se puso de pie sintiendo su corazón salir por su boca y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse.

-No importa lo que digas, esa flor va a seguir siendo horrenda al igual que vos- dijo Karin, Sakura se molesto, tiró la flor y se fue.

-Hmp- dijo Karin yéndose.

-La flor- dijo Sasuke tomándola, y de nuevo se quedo sin aire, sentía su corazón que subía por su garganta y que tenía fiebre -Creo que me agarre una enfermedad mortal- dijo guardándose la flor en el estuche ninja -Dobe?- dijo al levantar la cabeza al ver a un rubio que parecía que quería ver a lo lejos.

-Teme, sube y mira algo, es que no llego a distinguir- dijo Naruto, Sasuke subió -Mira aya, es Ino aquella- decía señalando a lo lejos, Sasuke al ver a donde miraba el rubio quedo como piedra

-Dobe, no mires!- dijo en shock

-Es Ino... denuda- dijo rojo como un tomate -Y...-

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece a Kishimoto, pero la trama de la historia me pertenece^^.  
Copia total o parcial esta completamente prohibidas.  
...

.

.

.

-¿¡Sentimientos!?-

-Ino... esta desnuda... y...-

-Ya lo vi, ahora no mires- dijo el moreno mirando hacia otro lado

-Mira Sasuke- dijo Naruto señalando -Sakura va hacia allí, ve a detenerla-

-Y porque no vas vos?- pregunto el moreno mirando a su amigo

-Porque yo estoy aquí por la leña y tu no estas haciendo nada- decía mientras arrancaba ramitas del árbol

-Hmp- dijo llenado saltando por los árboles -Sakura- llamo estando atrás de ella

-Que sucede Sasuke-kun?- dijo volteando a verlo, pero al sentir un grito de tonalidad extraña, no era de terror, Sakura volvió a voltearse para ver que era -No hay nada- dijo Sasuke saltando enfrente de ella y tapándole los ojos, otro grito se volvió a sentir, Sakura de un rápido movimiento se soltó de Sasuke, quedando a un lado de este.

-Esa es Ino- murmuraba mientras quedaba roja -Y esta desnuda y..- Sasuke se le posiciono frente a ella tapándole los ojos otra vez y con la otra mano abrazando su cintura para que no se soltara. -Sasuke...-kun- le faltaba el aire y estaba toda roja -Ino... y... Sai estaban... ahí-

-Si, Sakura y que podrían estar haciendo?- pregunto sonrojado -Por eso hay que irnos- dijo mientras caminaba y la hacia retroceder.

-No- dijo Sakura apretando los dientes -Ya se lo que hacen- Sasuke sin entender saco su mano de sus ojos -El la... el esta violando a mi pobre amiga- dijo Sakura tratando de soltarse

-No seas tonta Sakura- la pelirrosa miro aquellos ojos negros sin entender -Crees que Ino lo disfrutaría si la estuvieran violando, recién la viste- dijo Sasuke rojo, Sakura quedo totalmente roja.

-Bueno es Ino- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-No se si eres demasiado inocente, o eres estúpida- dijo Sasuke mirando a su compañera toda roja y apenada, de un segundo a otro empezó a sentir nuevamente que se quedaba sin aire, sentía como si tuviese fiebre, pero esta vez sentía los latidos de su corazón más fuerte de lo normal, sin tocarse el pecho los sentía en todo el, rápidamente soltó a Sakura y retrocedió,

-Te sucede algo Sasuke-kun?- pregunto la ojiverde, el negó -Mejor nos vamos?- el Uchiha asintió

Dos ninjas estaban en el piso desnudos, con todas su ropa tirada alrededor.

-Ah, ah, ah- gemía Ino, mientras que Sai la penetraba rápidamente -Más, más- decía mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Bueno tu lo pediste- dijo el moreno sonriendo

-Pero que diablos- se escucho un grito, ambos jóvenes miraron de quien se trataba -Pero no tienen decencia- grito Karin

-La que no tiene decencia eres tu, así que vete- dijo Ino

-Pero que hacen?- pregunto Karin con asco

-Ino me chupa el pen*- dijo sai sonriendo

-Eres un idiota, en estas ocasiones no se sonríe ni se dice que estas asiendo- dijo Ino tomando su ropa y vistiéndose

-Ash, son un asco- dijo Karin yéndose

Era de noche y una pelirrosa trataba de encender la fogata mientras que los otros seguían recolectando.

-Mierda- decía tratando de hacer fuego con dos rocas -Los únicos que saben hacer fuego son Sasuke y Itachi, le pediré a Itachi, se que si le pido a Sasuke creerá que soy una inútil- pensó Sakura parándose -Allí viene- dijo caminando hacia él -Itachi-san podría encender el fuego por favor- el moreno sonrió y asintió -Uff, creí que me diría, "Hazlo tu pendeja"- pensó sonriendo

-Podrías habérmelo pedido ami si querías- dijo el Uchiha menor pasando a un lado de ella

-No te quería molestar- dijo caminando junto a el

-No me molesta- dijo recordando las palabras que le había dicho Naruto -Para cuando necesites algo, especialmente Naruto, Naruto y yo te ayudaremos con eso- dijo el moreno sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun- dijo sonriendo, él la miro y de nuevo sintió que se quedaba sin aire y que sentía fiebre, enseguida el miro hacia otro lado.

Ya era de noche...

Sasuke estaba de guardia, ya casi terminaba su turno, y le tocaba a Sakura. El la fue a buscar a la carpa y no la encontró, entonces la fue a buscar, él iba caminando entre los árboles cuando escucho un ruido proveniente del río, así que se escondió, pero cuando vio quien era y que estaba haciendo el quejo rojo como tomate, sangrando por la nariz y se sentía nervioso.

-Diablos justo ahora tubo que hacer eso- dijo espiando como la pelirrosa se bañaba, este volteaba para no verla pero sus instintos de hombre lo hacían mirar, era algo inevitable, al ver que ella salia del agua y se vestía -Mierda, me tengo que ir o sino nunca jamas podre verla a la cara otra vez- el se alejo un par de metros, pero cuando creyó que ya estaba librado sintió como algo cincho su camisa -Eh?- dijo volteando para haber que era.

-Sasuke-kun, Dime que no te acercaste al río- dijo Sakura con la cabeza agachada, su cabezo tapaba su rostro, el moreno nervioso negó con la cabeza.

-No Sakura-chan- dijo nervioso, la pelirrosa apretó aun más fuerte la camisa -No debí decirle con el -chan- pensó tragando saliva.

-Eres igual a los demás- susurro mientras se iba caminando, el moreno le sujeto el brazo

-No vi nada- dijo sonrojado, tratando de que la chica le creyera -Maldición que hago?- pensó

-Hmph- dijo soltándose del agarre de Sasuke y avanzando, al estar lejos de él, la pelirrosa levanto la vista hacia los árboles y al ver a Karin espiándolos sonrió malvadamente con un aura roja -Salió todo como lo había planeado, y en el momento planeado, Sasuke puede ser frío y malhumorado pero sigue siendo hombre, aunque aya visto mi cuerpo desnudo no me importa, ya que lo vera todos los días cuando seamos novios y aparte amo ver a la zorra furiosa- pensaba mientras observaba como la pelirroja se enojaba y hacia gestos raros a lo lejos.

-Maldita frentona, se aprovecho de que Sasuke es hombre- susurro molesta la pelirroja.

Un moreno se encontraba acostado.

-Creo que ya empezó el turno del dobe, no entiendo porque no viene Sakura- pensó Sasuke, inmediatamente se volvió a dormir

_Por momento la idea de que Sasuke podría llegar a amarla aparecía en su mente, y no solo eso sino de que le ganaría a Karin. Gracias a la promesa de Sasuke, Sakura sabía que el no se iba a ir, aunque él aya prometido que por el momento que "por el momento" no tenia planeado nada, ella confiaba en eso. _

_Ella estaba tranquila y disfrutaba como lo hacían antes, pero en el fondo se sentía extraña, como si el peligro estuviera cerca, aun peor que "él" peligro los estuviese observándolos._

_Sakura presentía que Él estaba cerca y que ellos tendrían que acabar como lo que empezaron_

-Sakura acaso dormiste en el árbol?- pregunto Ino desde el suelo

-No me di cuenta- dijo estirándose -Recuerdo que Naruto me pidió que cubriera su turno que era después que el mio-

-Dormiste ahí arriba, Sakura-chan lo siento- dijo Naruto

-Porque te disculpas?- pregunto el moreno levantándose

-Es que le pedí a Sakura-chan de que también podía vigilar en mi turno, y al final termino durmiendo hay arriba-

-Ah- suspiro la ojijade -Creo que solo dormí una hora- pensó bajando del árbol

-Ya guarden todo- dijo Kakashi juntando sus cosas

-Cerezo se encuentra bien?- pregunto Hidan preocupado

-Si es que no dormí buen- dijo tallándose los ojos

-Si quiere la cargo- se ofreció Hidan

-Enserio, entonces cargame sobre tu espalda a caballito- dijo la pelirrosa subiéndose en su espalda

-Nunca tuve tan cerca a Cerezo- pensó Hidan emocionado

-Hidan que le paso a Sakura?- pregunto Itachi

-Nada solo esta dormida- dijo caminando, el moreno asintió frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ya habían pasado más de tres horas saltando árboles hasta que llegaron a la base Akatsuki.

-Ya llegamos, así que ya despierta a Sakura- dijo Kakashi, Hidan fastidiado obedeció

-Ahh- se quejo Sakura despertando -Dormía tan cómoda y ta bien- susurro parándose -Ya llegamos?- pregunto y Kakashi asintió -Konan- fue lo único que le vino a la mente cuando levanto la vista, mientras todos estaban juntos planeando como entrar, Sakura sin que se dieran cuenta entro a la base desde la ventana de su habitación.

-Konan- susurro caminando por un pasillo, al llegar a una habitación abrió lentamente la puerta y entro, pero se sorprendió que ella no estaba, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir su voz.

-Oneechan que te trae por aquí?- pregunto su voz aniñada -Acaso viniste a visitarme?- pregunto aquella vos desde atrás.

-Se que nos seguías, se que nos observabas, te vi- dijo la pelirrosa mirándolo de reojo

-Que inteligente pero, Cuando?- pregunto acercándose

-Cuando vi ayer a Karin arriba de un árbol que me espiaba, te vi unas ramas arriba de ella, se que estabas bien disfrazado entre las hojas, por eso decidí tomar también el turno de Naruto-

-Y dime que quieres ahora?- dijo Tobi serio

-Quiero terminar lo del otro día, pero de una forma más interesante- dijo volteándose

-Quieres hacer lo mismo que estas haciendo con Karin?- dijo nuevamente aniñado

-Parecido- los dos se encontraba frente a frente -Yo aun sigo Líder de Akatsuki, y tu un maldito bastardo que quiere acabar a mi Sasuke- dijo cortante -Si tu me matas, pasaras a ser el nuevo Líder pero si yo te mato se que no molestaras más a Sasuke-

-Bien pero acá no- dijo sonriendo bajo la mascara

-Creo que falta algo- dijo Naruto mirando para todos lados

-Yo también- dijo Ino mirando para todos lado

-Creo que falta alguien- dijo Deidara

-Es su Cerezo la que falta- dijo Zetsu atrás de todos estos -Tobi se esta enfrentando con ella atrás de la base- todos corrieron hasta allí y solo encontraron a un enmascarado de pie mientras que había una pelirrosa lastimada en el suelo esta estaba golpeada

-Si pueden salvenla háganlo- dijo Tobi desapareciendo junto con Zetsu

-Sakura- corrió Ino a curarla, cuando apoyo sus manos en aquel cuerpo sonrió -Gracias a dios- segundo después el cuerpo desapareció en una explosión de humo, la verdadera Sakura bajo de un árbol -Por un segundo te creí muerta-

-No, era solo un clon de sombras- dijo caminando hacia ellos y no pudo evita sonreír -Akatsuki tenemos una misión- dijo firme -Los de Konoha que nos quieran acompañar vengan, los demás regresen- dijo feliz caminando hacia el resto -Hacer esta apuesta con Tobi sirvio de algo-

Flash Back-

-Que apuesta quieres hacer?- pregunto Tobi indiferente

-Primero quiero que me digas, Donde esta enterada Konan?- pregunto la ojijade seria.

-No esta muerta- dijo con lamento el enmascarado -Ella esta viva y te dire donde esta si..-

-Si que?- pregunto ansiosa observando su Sharingan

-Si me dejas observar la reacción de Sasuke si te cree casi muerta-

-Porque quieres provar eso?-

-Solo quiero saber si tu jueguito con Karin sirvio de algo- comento caminando hacia la ventana

-Para que?-

-Porque si te mato quiero ver la desesperacion de ese chico en sus ojos, mientras que me pide que lo mate- susurro para luego desaparecer.

Afuera cuando todos se dirigian corriendo el enmascarado observa la expresión de horror del Uchiha menor y sonrio complacido, este se acerco al arbol donde se encontraba la pelirrosa y la observo.

-Esa expresión te vale mas a ti que a mi no lo crees? aunque no te servira de nada si te matare... Konan se encuentra en un pueblo cercano- fue lo ultimo que susurro para luego desaparecer.

Fin Flash Back

-Que ocurrió Sakura-chan?- pregunto el rubio de ojos azules

-Es que...- dijo sonriendo -Tobi no logro acabar con Konan ella escapo y la iremos a buscar a los pueblos cercanos- dijo la ojiverde emocionada

-La creí muerta y ahora quiere arriesgarse a que Tobi la vea y la mate- pensó el moreno -Eres una molestia- dijo como si esa palabra fuera la única en su mente.

-...- ella quedo en shock, lentamente bajo la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos y apretó los puño y con rabia dijo -Cambio de planes, yo sola iré por Konan, ustedes regresen a Konoha- dijo volteándose y yéndose caminando -Esa expresión entonces porque fue-.

-Ahh, y ahí se va la chica que quería que mi hermano tuviera- dijo Itachi, Kakashi y el se fueron caminando en otra dirección -Iré por Konan en aquella dirección con Kakashi-

-Nosotros también vamos pero por aquellas direcciones- dijo Hidan y los Akatsukis se fueron con él.

Y quedaron solo Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin, Naruto e Ino agarraron a Sasuke y lo alejaron de los otros.

-Sasuke por un demonio porque le dijiste eso a Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto molesto

-Naruto yo iré por Sakura, Tobi esta por aquí cerca y es posible que la ataque- dijo Ino corriendo, el rubio asintió.

-Y?... responde- dijo Naruto sin paciencia

-Que te responda que?- dijo el moreno secamente

-Porque trataste a Sakura-chan así?-

-No te importa- dijo el uchiha molesto

-Si me importa, porque quiero a Sakura-chan y no debiste llamarla así solo porque quería ir a buscar a aquella chica-

-Esta bien Dobe te diré porque la llame molestia...-

-Creo que le ganaré a esa Sakutonta- dijo Karin emocionada

-De que hablas zanahoria?- pregunto Suigetsu

-De nada que te importe-

_Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza, su corazón estaba roto, no pensaba en nada más, se encontraba en en bosque, derrumbada en el piso llorando a mares, necesita un consuelo, alguien que la apoyara, que le dijera el porque, ella lloraba, lloraba y lloraba y no podía parar, quería morir, que alguien acabara con ella, entonces se le ocurrió hacer lo que cualquier persona cuerda nunca haría, llamar al enemigo y que el hiciera el trabajo._

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece a Kishimoto, pero la trama de la historia me pertenece^^.  
Copia total o parcial esta completamente prohibidas.  
...

.

.

.

-Gamer Over-

_Era una demente, una psicópata, una estúpida que había creído que él la podía amar, una suicida por lo que tenía pensado hacer, en el momento que las ideas suicidas entraron en su cabeza, ella volvió a su egoísmo pero ella ya tenía claro que lo era. _

_Cualquier persona con el corazón roto comete locuras, hasta piensa que si aquella persona que ama no le pertenece no sera de nadie más y en la mitad de la noche la asesina, pero ella pensaba solo en ella aunque fuese un pensamiento suicida, en ese momento ya no le importaba más nada ni más nadie, cuantas veces había sufrido por él, cuantas veces había llorado por él, cuantas veces fue insultada por él y ahora no pensaba en nada más que en quiero olvidarlo aunque eso sea de la peor forma. Ella iba hacer algo y sabía que eso... terminaría el juego._

_-_Como que solo le dijiste eso a Sakura solo por eso- dijo Naruto -El preocuparte por ella no implica insultarla-

-No sabía que más decir- dijo Sasuke

-Simplemente la acompañabas y fin, no necesitabas insultarla- se quejo Naruto

-Si ya entendí, vamos a buscarla?- dijo el Uchiha molesto

-Tobi- grito la chica casi desesperada -Ven por favor- grito aun más fuerte, la lagrimas seguían cayendo.

-Que necesitas Oneechan?- dijo un enmascarado de capa Akatsuki parado adelante de ella.

-Termina el trabajo de una vez- dijo agachando la cabeza -Por favor- susurro llorando

-Hmp, llorando por amor eh?, aquella vez que te hice comprender de que amabas a Sasuke era para ver que eras capas de hacer por el y ahora quieres entregar tu vida porque entendiste que el amor es una mierda- dijo secamente

-Porque lo dices?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

-Porque yo también sufrí por amor al igual que vos- dijo el enmascarado sentándose a un lado de la chica -Todo empezó con Rin, el amor de mi vida, ella era mi compañera de equipo junto con Hatake-

-Mi sensei era tu compañero?- Tobi asintió

-Había un problema en ese entonces, era que Rin no me amaba, ella quería a Hatake, pero igual yo juré protegerla con mi vida, tiempo después tuve un accidente una roca gigante me cayo encima pero mi sensei Minato no llego a tiempo para salvarme, eso era lo que ellos creían, cuando estaba siendo aplastado por la roca le hice prometer a Kakashi que la protegería, el acepto y yo le entregue mi Sharingan, pero tiempo después me había enterado que ella había muerto- dijo el enmascarado agachando la cabeza

-Si pero ella nunca te dijo que eras una molestia o si?- pregunto Sakura seria

-No pero ella murió, yo preferiría eso antes de que muriera- dijo Tobi

-No me importa lo que digas ya matame de una ves, prefiero que el quede con la culpa que escuchar esa palabras de nuevo- Tobi la obedeció, se paro enfrente de ella

-Yo realmente la amaba, y prefiero que te quedes con el muchachito fastidioso a que le pase lo mismo que yo, pero esta es tu elección- dijo sacando un kunai -Sakura Game Over-, una lagrima cayó de su mejilla, seguida de mucha sangre que empezó a caer desde su cuello al piso, seguido de un cuerpo sin vida que callo delante de ella, Tobi estaba muerto.

-Sakura estas bien?- pregunto Sasuke ayudándola a pararse -Te lastimo?- pregunto preocupado

-Si estoy bien, solo hablamos- dijo volteando a verlo pero esta estaba tan confundida que no entendia, Sasuke había aprovechado de que Tobi estaba distraído para con el Chidori matarlo -Porque lo mataste?, si tanto me crees un molestia porque no dejaste que me matara y luego lo matabas?- pregunto estando parados frente a frente

-No lo deje matarte, porque sino me arrepentiría de eso toda la vida, Sakura, no quise decirte eso-

-Y entonces que quiste decir?- dijo la pelirrosa apretando los puños

-Cualquier cosa menos eso, Sakura eres muy fuerte y grandiosa pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Tobi también era muy fuerte- dijo Sasuke abrazándola -Aparte recién en que estabas pensando, como ibas a dejar que te matara así nomas- dijo abrazandola aun mas fuerte mientras que esta cerraba lo ojos

-Ya no quería ser una molestia, lo siento Sasuke por ser molesta y fastidiosa- dijo la pelirrosa abrazándolo mientras lloraba

-No eres eso, eres hermosa, fuerte, grandiosa y aparte de eso no eres molesta- dijo rompiendo el abrazo

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- dijo mirando aquellos orbes negros

-Tranquila, espero que pueda ser las cosas como lo eran antes- la pelirrosa asintió

Unos días Después...

Se encontraban un rubio y un moreno caminando por las calles de Konoha, cuando llego corriendo una pelirrosa.

-Sasu-kun, Naru-kun espérenme- grito una pelirroja a lo lejos

-Sigue caminando Dobe- dijo Sasuke agarrándole del brazo del rubio y haciéndolo caminar

-Porque?, allí viene Sakura-chan y...- Naruto detuvo su habla al notar algo extraño

-Te dije que caminaras- dijo Sasuke en un tono nervioso

-Sasuke te encuentras bien, es que estas rojo y pareces nervioso- Naruto volteo a ver a Sakura -Es por Sakura- dijo el rubio picaron

-No digas estupideces Dobe- dijo Sasuke mirando para otro lado

-Ahh te gusta, te gusta- grito el rubio emocionado

-Quien le gusta?- pregunto Sakura alcanzándolos

-Los dejo- dijo Naruto corriendo

-Cuando lo vuelva a ver lo voy a golpear tanto qu...-

-Sasuke ya encontraste a aquella persona que vas a amar el resto de tu vida?- pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa -Sasuke-kun espero que seas feliz con esa persona- dijo sonriendo

-Quieres que te diga quien es esa persona- dijo el moreno tratando de controlar sus sentimientos, la pelirrosa asintió -Ella es alta, hermosa, brillante, tiene ojos verde y pelo como los Cerezos-

-Envidio a esa maldita Zorra- pensó con cara de fastidio mirando hacia otro lado

-Sakura esa persona eres tu, no tienes porque enojarte- dijo para luego besarla en los labios

-Que bien la maldita Zorra, soy yo- pensó correspondiendole -Que?- pregunto cuando se separaron por falta de aire, y el moreno sonrió

_YA HABÍAN PASADO 2 MESES DESDE LA MUERTE DE __TOBI__..._

Se encontraban una pelirrosa y un moreno sentados en una cama.

-Estamos solos- dijo la pelirrosa

-Es nuestra oportunidad- dijo Sasuke sonrojado

-Hagamoslo antes de que venga- dijo Sakura, para luego besar al moreno, este la empujo para atrás suavemente hasta quedar completamente acostados, Sasuke para no aplastarla se apoyo en sus codos mientras la besaba, poco a poco el moreno le iba quitando la ropa a la pelirrosa hasta que esta quedo en ropa interior, esta también le quito la ropa Sasuke dejándolo en boxer.

-Estoy seguro de que hoy no pasar...-

-Aniki otra vez, esta es la cuarta vez en la semana que te veo a punto de hacer cochinadas con esta niña- dijo Itachi haciéndose el padre protector pero en verdad se burlaba -Creo que se están hartando de que cuando están a punto de lograrlo entro yo- pensó Itachi divertido

-Itachi no seas así- dijo una voz femenina

-Pero Konan, es divertido- dijo el moreno cerrando la puerta

-Mejor lo dejamos para otro día- dijo sasuke y Sakura asintió, -No- susurro tirándose arriba de esta y besándola desesperadamente y cuando estaba apunto de continuar...

-Etto Sasu, Saku quieren comer algo- dijo Konan abriendo la puerta, enseguida se empezó a sentir la risa de Itachi

-Muy buena mi amor- dijo Itachi abrazándola

-Sera otro día- dijo Sakura vistiéndose, al igual que Sasuke luego los dos salieron por la ventana.

.

_Desde la muerte de Tobi, Itachi anduvo saliendo con Konan, la pareja perfecta, no solo en broma y en peleas sino que también en noviazgo._

.

Se encontraba dos ninjas caminando por la aldea juntos.

-Cerezo- se escucho un grito a lo lejos, esta volteo y sonrió al ver a Sasori, Deidara e Hidan caminar hacia ellos con grandes sonrisas -Como están todos?- pregunto el rubio sonriente

-Bien, tranquilo como siempre-

-Sabe que nosotros siempre vamos a estar para usted- dijo sonriente Hidan

-En eso tiene razón Hidan- dijo Sasori

-Me había olvidado de agradecerte mocoso, por la sangra de Tobi, pero eso no significa que no este en tu camino, cada error que cometas con Cerezo lo aprovechare y no solo eso también vendremos y te golpearemos- dijo Hidan, Sakura, Deidara y Sasori se rieron -No es una broma- dijo el peligris sonriendo arrogante al igual que el Uchiha.

.

_Sakura Haruno disolvió Akatsuki, cada miembro fue mandado a su aldea, pero tres de ellos se negaron tanto que lograron el permiso de la Hokage para visitar Konoha cuando ellos quisieran._

.

-Creo que sería mejor pedirle a la shinigam.. digo Sakura que lo anote en su Death Note, creo que resultaría más fácil- comento una pelirroja que caminaba hacia ellos junto con un peliblanco.

.

_No solo Akatsuki visitaba Konoha sino también Taka, que iban a visitar a Sasuke para no aburrirse._

.

-Dobe, Sakura-chan hoy vendrán conmigo y Hinata-chan al festival, no?- pregunto un rubio acercándose

-Si- dijo Sakura sonriente

-Nosotros también vamos- dijeron Akatsuki y Taka al mismo tiempo, el rostro de Naruto cambio a uno de fastidio, pero igual asintió.

-Bueno Teme ahora a esperar a nuestras parejas- dijo un rubio que vestía un yukata Naranja mirando hacia todos lados, estos estaban con Hidan, Deidara, Sasori y Suigetsu -Mira allí vienen con Hinata- dijo Naruto

-Donde- dijo un moreno que vestía un yukata negro, este volteo rápidamente y vio a una pelirrosa vestida con una yukata rosa que había comprado con Ino.

-Que bien se ven- alago Hidan con una gran sonrisa este vestía un yukata azul.

-Ella es mía- dijeron Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo -Si quieres quédate con Karin que viene allí- dijo Naruto fastidiado

-No gracias- dijo Hidan con cara de asco

-Oigan no hablen así de mi novia- se quejo Suigetsu, de un segundo al otro todos se empezaron a reír -Que?- pregunto sin entender porque se reían

-Sakura mi amor te ves más hermosa que una diosa- dijo Sasuke besando los labios de la chica

-Tu también- dijo la ojijade

-Ya basta, no me hagan enojar- se quejo Hidan celoso

-Bien, vamos para los juegos- dijo Sakura corriendo con Hinata para los juegos de tiro al blanco.

Allí los Akatsukis lograban ganar haciendo trampa, pero el premió se lo daban a Sakura, que estaba llena de ositos y animales de peluche, y el oso más grande era de Sasuke.

De allí se fueron para otros juegos divertidos...

-Sasuke-kun no necesitas participar de estos juegos- dijo la ojijade a su novio mientras iban caminando hacia otros juegos.

-No Sakura, si ellos te regalan algo yo también lo haré- dijo decidido

-No me importan estos premios cuando ya tengo el más grande y mejor de todos- dijo la pelirrosa sonrojada

-Cual?, hablas del oso que te di, no?- la pelirrosa negó

-Eres tu tontito- dijo mientras lo besaba en el cachete

-Te amo mi Cerezo de chocolate- dijo abrazándola

-Y yo a ti mi príncipe azul- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este -Sabes todo este tiempo que no estuve contigo aprendi que _**''Sin ti no se quien soy''**_- comento la chica sonriendo.

.

_Ella era igual que antes, Él era aun mejor que antes, los días de diversión habían vuelto cuando Sasuke y Sakura empezaron a salir. Su relación no era mejor que otras parejas, pero ellos sabían que, ese amor era fuerte, casi indestructible. _

_Que ellos estuviesen juntos no significaba que viviesen en un Cuento de Hada, pero ellos tenían claro que después de lo que vivieron que ese era su __Final Feliz__._

_. _

_Fin_


End file.
